Conventional eyelash combs typically contain a handle portion and a comb portion, with the comb portion often having a plurality of parallel arranged prongs. The eyelash comb is used to separate individual eyelashes from being stuck together after the application of mascara or other substances and to distribute the mascara better and evenly to the eyelashes. The present invention provides a significant improvement over current eyelash combs.